


Ghosts Part 1

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Ghosts Part 1

_  
**Ghosts (Ryan/Miguel)**   
_   


Title:  Ghosts Part 1  
Pairing: Ryan/Miguel  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer:  All characters and familiar settings belong to Tom Fontana and Barry Levinson.  Just taking them out to play.

  


The fight started in the middle of Em City--Alvarez and O’ Reily were passing each other and brushed shoulders.Both turned toward each other swinging and getting in good right hooks.The hacks pulled them apart almost immediately and drug them out of Em City.The two kept trying to swing at each other.

  
Tim followed everyone out and said, “Take them to hole and throw them in the same cell.They’re going to stay there until they work out their issues.Move Alvarez’ shit to O’ Reily’s pod and keep it locked until they get back.”   
  
  
Murphy asked, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?The two are dangerous on their worst days; lethal on their best.”   
  
  
“Yeah I’m thinking like Sister Pete today.They won’t talk until they beat the shit out of each other.”

  
“How do you know?”

  
“Trust me on this one.Take them to hole and throw them together clothes and all.”   
  
  
“You’re crazy but okay.”Murphy looked at the other CO’s and said, “You heard him.Let’s go.”   


The hacks finally got them to the hole and shoved the still antsy men into one of the cells.Once the door shut Mineo looked at Murphy and asked, “What the fuck is Tim thinking?They’ll kill each other in there.”For back up of his statement they heard a bang on the door but no more loud noise.

  
“Who knows but things should settle down in the next couple of days.They can’t stay mad at each other at this level forever.”

  
“It’s weird the two of them have never been physically violent at each other.They’ve stayed civil.What do you think set them off on each other?” Mineo asked.

  
“I don’t know but since Cyril’s been gone Ryan’s been a zombie and Alvarez never really recovered from his time spent with El Cid.They’re sort of going through the same thing.”   
  
  
“Let’s hope Tim knows what the hell he’s doing.”

  
“Hopefully he does.”

  
“Let’s go and we’ll put them on the meal list for the hole.”The officers went back to Em City where the prisoners were buzzing with talk.

  
Inside the cell the two were standing in the middle panting and growling at each other.Ryan ran at Alvarez and he stepped to the side and Ryan slammed into the wall.“Fuck!”Then he went after Miguel again.

  
This time Miguel caught his body in a tight hold and Ryan started to beat on his back.Feeling Miguel’s hold Ryan bit into Miguel’s left shoulder to get Miguel to let him go.Miguel threw him back and yelled, “Cabron!”He punched his jaw after that.

  
Ryan went to grab Miguel’s neck but got his shirt instead and tore it in half.Miguel grabbed Ryan’s shirt and shredded it as well.Ryan went to punch Miguel again but Miguel grabbed his arms and pressed him against the wall.“Let go.” Ryan growled and tried to move away from the wall but Miguel had his chest pressed against Ryan’s and one of his legs between Ryan’s to keep him pinned to the wall.   
  


“Let it out man.”His hands had let go of Ryan’s arms and traveled down to his hands and laced his fingers with Ryan’s.His eyes never left Ryan’s.

  
Ryan clenched his fingers and bit his lip before he asked, “Why the fuck do you care what’s going on inside?”   
  
  
“Because it’s in me too.What’s going on bro?”Ryan tried to kiss him but Miguel pulled back and said, “We talk first.”   
  


Ryan pushed against Miguel but Miguel held him against the wall and Ryan said, “Explain to me why I don’t want to survive.I don’t have anyone in here that I give a shit about and no one on the outside gives a shit about me.Why do I need to live?”  
  
“Yes you do.You care about me for some reason, you watch out for Dr. Nathan, and your mother loves you.You still have people in your life.”

  
“Then why can’t I get a fucking break?”

  
“I think McManus is giving us our break right now.”

  
“I’m sorry I bit you.”

  
“I’ve had worse.”

  
“I know.Can we sit down?”   
  
  
“Yeah.”He let go of Ryan and the two sat on the floor.Ryan pulled Miguel to rest against his chest and pulled the tattered shirt off of him.He looked at the bite mark and kissed it gently saying sorry over and over again.

  
He rested his head against Miguel’s back and Miguel said, “You’re going to be okay.”   
  
  
“So will you.” Ryan whispered.

  
“Too much time in solitary and the hole.My head scrambles easily.”

  
“You got me.You start feeling like you’re slippin’ come find me.I’ll keep you here.”

  
“Okay.”Miguel looked around and said, “This isn’t too bad when you have company.”

  
“No it’s not.We can collect ourselves and have some privacy.”

  
“Let’s just enjoy the quiet for now.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Up in Tim’s office Sean asked, “What do you know about Ryan and Miguel?”

  
“I just instigated the strongest relationship this place will ever see.”

  
“What are you talking about?Have you lost your mind?”

  
“The two have been watching each other ready to strike out at whomever might harm the other.”

  
“The two were walking zombies before the freak out today.We didn’t even know what they were going to do.”   
  
  
“No one pays attention to me so I can just watch.They don’t know that I know the homeboys want more power and Redding wants to take out the Irish and Latinos to corner the market on the drugs they get in here.One reason to have them talk and fuck is to get it all out in the open.”

  
“You’re a sick man.”

  
“This is the clearest I’ve ever thought and if them two fucking and sharing a pod keeps most of these piss ants alive then I’m behind them.”

  
“You’re nuts but right.Do you want me to get the two?”

  
“Let them have a couple of days to themselves.They need it.”   
  
  
In the cell Ryan moved his hands over Miguel’s chest and started to kiss and suck on the sensitive junction between Miguel’s neck and shoulder.He pulled Miguel flush against his body and dropped one of his hands to his dick.Miguel dropped his head against Ryan’s shoulder and moaned thrusting into Ryan’s hand.As Ryan kept up his kisses and strokes he asked, “Do you see the ghost of your son?”

  
Miguel would’ve punched him if it wasn’t for the amount of pain he heard in the question.“Sometimes.Why?” Miguel gasped as he thrust against his hand.

  
“Because I see Cyril all the time.I know he’s not real but it kills me a little more each time I see him.Today I was just going through the motions in a haze and when we touched the reaction was instantaneous.I didn’t mean to try and beat the shit out of you.”

  
“It’s okay.We both needed an outlet.” Then he turned around and pulled Ryan into a deep kiss.Ryan returned it and moaned into Miguel’s mouth.

  
“Fuck me Miguel.” Ryan breathed as he let go of Miguel’s mouth.

  
“You want me to fuck you before you fuck me?”

  
“Something like that.I haven’t felt this kind of passion in years.”

  
“Not even when you were in love with Dr. Nathan?”

  
“No.I think I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you.I just had eight years of denial and lost time.”

  
“I love you too baby.”Then he pulled Ryan into another kiss and Ryan pulled Miguel’s tongue into his mouth.The two moaned and Miguel pulled Ryan’s shirt off.“Let’s lay on the floor and get comfortable.”

  
The two laid on the concrete and Miguel tugged Ryan’s pants off and tossed their shoes into a corner.“You too man.Oh!”Ryan moaned as he moved against Miguel.   
  
  
“Take a deep breath and I’ll be right back.” Miguel said as he sat up not touching Ryan’s body.   
  
  
“You’re killing me Miguel.Come on.”

  
“Give me a second.” Miguel laughed.He stripped off his clothes and leaned over Ryan’s body bracing himself on his hands as he started his kisses at the top of Ryan’s head and moved his mouth down his body.

  
“Oh fuck Miguel.Why won’t you fuck me?”   
  
  
“I’m getting there baby.Just seeing you flustered and very aroused makes you very beautiful and right now I just want to taste you before I fuck your brains out.”

  
“Thinking highly of yourself aren’t you?”   
  
  
“Baby give me tonight and I will show you what I can do.”

  
“Okay.”   
  
  
Miguel silenced Ryan’s brain by lapping at his nipples and sucking on them.Ryan arched his body into Miguel’s and clenched at his back.Miguel moved his kisses down Ryan’s body and stopped at his calves.“Beautiful baby.”He covered Ryan’s body with his own and kissed him deeply.   
  
  
Ryan pulled away to catch his breath and said, “You’re going to be the death of me Miguel.”

  
“No I’m about to show you what it means to live baby.”Miguel sucked on two of his fingers lathering them in spit to help with the lubrication.While he got ready to press his fingers inside Ryan’s body to stretch and prepare him he stroked Ryan’s dick.Ryan arched his back and Miguel pressed his fingers inside.“So good Ryan.” Miguel moaned as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of Ryan’s ass.   
  
  
“Fuck me.” Ryan groaned as he rode Miguel’s slippery fingers.Miguel pulled some of the precome off of Ryan and slid those fingers inside Ryan’s ass as he stretched Ryan.   
  


“That’s it baby.Keep it up.” Miguel slipped a third finger inside and continued to stretch him.

  
“Jesus!Do that again.” Ryan moaned.   
  
  
Miguel stroked over a small nub and Ryan went to grab his dick to stroke in time to the thrusts when Miguel stopped his hand.“Almost.”Miguel removed his fingers and stroked his own dick a few times to get some of the pre come to cover his dick so he didn’t hurt Ryan too much.He pushed inside gently and buried himself to the hilt.“Dios mios.So tight.” Miguel moaned as he took a deep breath.   
  
  
Ryan spread his legs a little wider and groaned, “Fuck!” He bit his lip and arched his body into Miguel’s.

  
Miguel licked and nipped at Ryan’s throat and asked, “Are you okay?”

  
“I don’t know.It hurts like a bitch but I know if you stop then we’re missing out on an interesting experience.Just go slow for a few minutes.” Ryan said as he stroked Miguel’s face and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

  
“You know I wouldn’t hurt you intentionally so just let me know.”

  
“I will.”

  
Miguel braced himself and pulled out just a bit before pushing back in.He kept everything shallow, feeling Ryan’s muscles out and when he felt him relax a bit more he pulled out then thrust back in.He did that a few times and moaned.“That good baby?” He panted.

  
“It’s good just make it faster.”

  
Miguel changed the angle and thrust harder.Ryan wrapped his legs around Miguel’s thighs and started meeting his lover’s thrusts.Between all the panting and moans Miguel grabbed Ryan’s dick and started stroking him in time with the thrusts.“Baby you feel so good.”

  
“Harder…” Ryan moaned.He started to thrust into Miguel’s hand as Miguel pounded into his body grunting and panting.

  
Right before Miguel exploded into Ryan’s body he lifted Ryan’s head off the concrete and started kissing him sloppily.Ryan clenched his legs tighter around Miguel and Miguel slammed back inside one last time as he came hard.As he got his breath back he continued to pull Ryan’s orgasm from him and Ryan clenched his shoulders and pistoned his hips into Miguel’s palm erratically.“Almost there baby?” Miguel breathed looking at his lover’s face.

  
For emphasis he added a few twists to the pulls and Ryan yelled, “Fuck!Just like that!”He bit his lip and came all over their bodies and Miguel’s hand.All that could be heard in the small room were pants and moans.The two stayed wrapped around the other as they got their breath back and processed the fact they either let another man fuck them or that they fucked another man and didn’t feel awkward about it at all.

  
Towards the end of their second day of confinement Sister Pete and Father Ray found them in the hole.The two sat embraced with their clothes tossed in a corner kissing each other gently.Pete and Ray walked into the cell and he asked, “May I ask what has happened between you two?”

  
Miguel moved his mouth to Ryan’s throat and continued his kisses.Ryan’s head fell back giving him better access and his hands fell to his lover’s waist.Sister Pete saw the bite mark first and gasped, “Oh Miguel what happened?Who bit you?”

  
That got the men’s attention and they stopped kissing.Miguel slid off Ryan’s lap and leaned against the wall next to him.“Why the bruises on both of you?”

  
“Will you stop with questions so we can explain.” Ryan said.

  
“It started yesterday after lunch.We were passing each other and for some reason we just swung on each other.McManus decided to throw us in the same cell to beat the shit out of each other and we fought for a while but we also talked which is what we needed to do.” Miguel replied looking between the priest and nun.

  
“If you got in a fight why are you two in the same cell with your clothes?”   
  
  
“Talk to McManus.We were still swinging at each other when they left us here yesterday.” Ryan said.

  
“What possibly caused you two to fight?You’re normally very civil with each other.” Father Ray asked.

  
“We were walking around in a fog.We brushed shoulders and that brought our fists swinging before the guards broke us up.They threw us in here while we were still seeing red and we continued to fight although Miguel came to his senses quicker but he took what I gave.I’m still saying sorry to him for that.”

  
“And I told you don’t worry about it querido.We’ll be all right.”

  
“You’ve explained the fight but why do you have a bite mark Miguel?”   
  
  
“Ryan bit me when I held him still to keep him from swinging on me.It’s not too bad but I’ll have Dr. Nathan look at it when we get out of here.”

  
“I’m going to go get her now.That’s a nasty bruise there and I don’t want to see you sick with any sort of infection.I’ll be right back.” Father Ray said.

  
He went to bang on the door to be let out when Miguel said, “Please don’t bother her right now.I’m fine.I can have her check it out when I go back to work detail if it’s not healed up by then.”   
  
  
“Miguel that is a deep bite and Ryan broke a couple layers of skin when he did that.Does it not bother you at all?”

  
“Not really.Burns a little in certain positions but I’m okay otherwise.”

  
“I’m still getting her.”Father Ray banged on the door and the guard let him out.

  
“Sister Pete coming too?”

  
“No.She’s going to stay with them.I’ll be back.”

  
Father Ray went to the infirmary and saw Gloria packing things away for the day.She looked up and asked, “What can I do to help you?”

  
“Can we talk in your office for a second?”

  
“Sure.”They went in to her office and she closed the door.“What’s going on Father Ray?”

  
“It’s Miguel and Ryan.They’re sharing a cell in the hole and Sister Pete and myself decided to check on them when we couldn’t find them anywhere else and we noticed that Miguel has a bad bite mark on his shoulder that Ryan gave him in their fight.Miguel says he’s okay but I would feel better if you brought some first aid and went to look at it yourself.”

  
“Why would Ryan bite Miguel?It doesn’t seem like something he would do.”

  
“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.Miguel said it was because he had Ryan held so he couldn’t swing on him.”

  
“I’m going to call Tim and ask him why they’re in the hole together and not by themselves.”

  
“Have him meet us at their cell.”

  
“Okay.”Gloria called Tim and then gathered her first aid bag before leaving the infirmary with Father Ray.They made it to the cell and the guard let them in.Gloria looked at the two and knew they were closer than they possibly appeared.

  
“Gloria?” Ryan asked.   
  
  
“Yes Ryan.I’m just here to look over Miguel to make sure he’s all right.”

  
“He’s fine.He told me himself.”

  
“Well I’m just here to check out that bite mark that you caused.”

  
“No.You’re not touching him.” Ryan replied pulling Miguel closer to his body.

  
“Ryan it’s okay.If she wants to check it out let her.I know I’m good and I’ve already forgiven you.”

  
“You forgive too easily Miguel.” Gloria replied.

  
“Look Dr. Nathan!” Miguel said sharply.“What caused this whole crap of a situation we’ve already solved.It’s between Ryan and myself.He bit me because I wouldn’t let him punch me or do anything with his arms.I’ve accepted it and I know that I’m all right.What happened yesterday with the fight, it was needed for both of us.We needed to solve things our way and McManus, I think, finally took initiative and decided to throw us in the hole together to solve the issue.”

  
A moment later Tim was in the cell and he asked, “What’s the matter?”

  
“Just had a couple of questions.Father Ray came and got me because of a bite mark on Miguel’s shoulder.He explained sort of why it was there.I just want to ask why you would put two of the most dangerous people in a cell together after you caught them fighting?” Gloria asked.   
  
  
“The straight answer is that when their fight broke out I knew that it didn’t have to do with the other person, just their demons and ghosts, so I had the officers throw them in here together to fight and talk to each other.I actually was thinking of Sister Pete with this idea and it seems to have worked.The two aren’t fighting anymore and they seem to be very protective of the other.”   
  
  
“What are you doing McManus?”

  
“Do you want me to spell it out or do you want to figure it out O’ Reily?”

  
“Spell it out because we know you have something up your sleeve or else neither the priest or nun or doctor would be here for something as trivial as a small bite mark.”

  
“Well you all in Em City don’t recognize me as anybody which gives me time to watch.You two have been protective of each other for the last year or so as a definite and when you guys swung on each other yesterday I told them to put you two in a cell by yourselves and moved Alvarez’ stuff to your pod so it was there upon your return.”

  
“So you wanted us to fuck and you’re still letting us share a cell when you let us out of here?” Ryan asked.

  
“Precisely.You two fucking and sharing a pod would save a lot of lives in Em City and you two are quiet about your shit unlike some of the others.”

  
“So if we kissed or whatever in our pod you wouldn’t send us to the hole by ourselves?”   
  
  
  
“No because much more happens without consent so I’m not going to break up the one good thing in Em City.”

  
“That’s thoughtful of you McManus.”

  
“I know it’s late in the game but if you two share a pod then you two will outlast everybody in that place.You’re both outsiders and have your own power level among the inmates so you can accomplish total rule of Em City outside of my power of course but we can talk about all of that when you come back.”

  
“When are you letting us out?”

  
“Tomorrow night right before count.Does that sound good to you?”   
  
  
“Sure.”

  
“I’m for it.”

  
“I thought you would be.Anything else?”

  
“How did you know we wouldn’t kill each other?”

  
“Because you love each other.Neither would kill the other and you’ll keep the other safe until either you get released or die before that person.”

  
“Don’t bring that up McManus.”   
  
  
“That’s the first and last time so is that all?If so, then I’m going to go home and I’ll see you all tomorrow evening when you’re released back to Em City.”

  
“We’ll try to behave when we get back to the Em City.”

  
“I know you’ll try your best but I’m not really counting on anything at this point.”

  
“I’m glad you’re starting to see your pet project in the real light.” Ryan smirked.

  
“I can always send you two to gen pop if you want?”

  
“We like Em City.”   
  


“Then behave.”

  
“We’ll try like you said.”

  
Father Ray looked at Gloria and asked, “Do you have enough information so that the bite mark can have proper medical evaluation done?”

  
“Yes.”Gloria looked after Miguel and found Ryan to be very attentive to him like he was in the hospital.She bandaged the mark up and set aside a small plastic container with a few gauze pieces and antibiotic cream and tape.“Here’s a little extra for in the morning.”Then she left the room.

  
The next night the two went back to Em City wearing their shredded clothes still sporting the bruises from their fight.Miguel followed Ryan up to their pod and Murphy unlocked it so they could be put away for the night.The two changed into clean clothes and Ryan kissed Miguel gently before getting into his bunk to sleep.Miguel stood by the beds and ran his fingers over Ryan’s hair and said, “Good night Ryan.”

  
“Night Miguel.”

  
The next day before Ryan left for his kitchen detail he asked, “Gonna think about me today?”

  
“I haven’t stopped thinking about you and now I can think about how your mouth tastes and how tight you feel with my dick up your ass.”

  
“Good.Shall we continue tonight?”

  
“Sure.”   


“So I can fuck you tonight?”

  
“Sure I’ll get some lube from the infirmary when I get there for detail.”

  
“Then I’ll let you fuck me.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“The sex will definitely feel better with the lube.Not that it wasn’t great beforehand.”

  
“I know what you mean baby.It’s always better with some lube.”Then Miguel pulled him into a kiss and said, “Now go behave today so we can keep to our plans.”

  
“Okay.”Then he left the pod and was let out to go to the kitchen.

  
In the kitchen Pancamo came over and said, “Don’t get too close to Alvarez.”

  
“What’s going on?”

  
“Shit’s going on in El Norte.”

  
“That isn’t new news.What else is going on?”   
  
  
“Nothing else but just watch yourself.Alvarez isn’t on anyone’s team.”

  
“Neither am I.Now fuck off if you want this ready in time.”Ryan went back to preparing his portion of the breakfast menu and ignored Pancamo.

  
In the infirmary when Miguel arrived for his shift and Chico said, “What the hell is up with you and O’ Reily?”

  
“Nothing.Why?”   
  
  
“Why are you kissing each other then?”   


“None of your business.”

  
“Whatever you say idiota.I’ve noticed you two watching out for the other for the last two years.I know we’ve had petty shit happen in the past but I got your back if you want me to.”   
  
  
“We’ll think about it.”

  
“We?”

  
“Ryan and myself.Now I got shit to do so leave me alone.”


End file.
